


What Time Might Take

by liralenli



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralenli/pseuds/liralenli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a drabble challenge, to depict Byakuya/Renji with <i>mono no aware</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Time Might Take

_Kouyou_ , the viewing of falling maple leaves, as closely followed as spring's _hanami_ , and, for Kuchiki Byakuya, less fraught with memories of blood for all that the leaves more closely resembled that color.

He sat _seiza_. Thick earthenware cup warmed his hands. The bitter green scent of _matcha_ rose in the cold air. He watched Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo laughing, running, pelting each other with crisp leaves, uncaring of the transience of that which they so roughly handled.

His Fukutaichou turned, hair a copper flame that burned in slanting light; and Byakuya's throat went dry, knowing what time might take.


End file.
